I survived a Mario Party
by Drrockz
Summary: Based on the hit show I survived a Japanese game show. 12 earthlings compete for a quarter of a million coins and the chance to say... I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!
1. Intro

**A/N: The season has already started tune to Chapter 3 for the cast and Chapter 4 for the first chapter**

"Hi I am David Rodriguez and welcome to…"

The camera expands to show and crowd filled of Toads, Nokis, Piantas, and Koopas…

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!!!"

David Rodriguez continued, "12 random earthlings will have the journey of a life time. They will travel to the scenic Mushroom Kingdom and participate on the famous game show Mario Party! Every week one competitor will be eliminated and sent back to earth."

The creatures went crazy as David Rodriguez continued. "To decide who will be eliminated two teams will compete to see who can win the power of the stars. The losing team will then send two of its teammates into the dual arena to decide which one will be eliminated."

The crowd continued to cheer as David Rodriguez finished his speech, "In the end the last man or woman standing will be given a quarter of a million coins and be able to say…"

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!!"

"The competitors are…"

**ALL YOU!**

This is what I need from you.

**Name**: (Not your real name but maybe something close. Ex: D.r. is my intials but David Rodriguez is not my name.)

**Age**: from 18 to 80.

**Hometown**: Some place in the World I don't care.

**Physical Appearance**: What they look like.

**Strengths**: What they're good at

**Weaknesses**: If you don't give me any I will make them up.

**Character Traits**: Quiet, Competitive stuff like that.

I hope to get 6 girls and 6 men but anything close would be fine.

I will repost this in a week if I haven't got enough people.

So sign up for…

I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!


	2. Rules

Here are the Rules or I survived a Mario Party.

Every Week will be broken up into 3 chapters…

Chapter 1: will be the reward challenge for the advantage and a wicked awesome reward. The losers of the challenge will have to do something annoying (like pick up Chain Chomp Droppings)

Chapter 2: will be the second challenge with the losers having to pick two people to send to the elimination game.

Chapter 3: will be the elimination game… with the loser forced to go back to earth.

I NEED FIVE MORE PEOPLE… THE FORMAT IS ON PAGE 1.

The premiere will be Friday July 24th.

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!!"


	3. The Contestants

"Hello welcome to I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!" David Rodriguez shouted. "You 12 silly earthlings will compete against each other for the chance to win 250,000 coins. These 12 contestants will be split into two teams; the red goombas and the green koopas. Every week there will be a reward challenge, which the winning team will win an advantage in the survival challenge as well as a once in a lifetime Mario experience. The losers on the other hand will win a punishment, which will be cruel and unusual. The survival challenge will be second and the winners will be safe for the next round. The losers will have to pick 2 of their team-members to play in the elimination game, where the loser will be eliminated from the game."

The crowd cheers as 12 people enter the Mario party arena.

"Lets meet our GREEN KOOPAS!!!" David yells as the cheers increase.

"First up is… Jeni Marshall."

A video pops up on the viewers screen. A beautiful petite brunette wearing a purple top and a khaki shirts seems to be the focus of the video.

"Hello I'm Jeni, I'm 21 years old from New Yalk. I am extremely focused and ready for this game and should have no problems winning it all."

The next video was of an average sized muscular man with long thick black hair and sharp grey eyes.

"My name is Daniel, and I honestly have no intentions of losing this game. My strength and speed should be enough for me to take home the huge pot."

The third contestant's video was a pale blonde haired girl, with ginger locks (whatever those are… sorry I'm a guy). She had a sleek back dress on and carried a gothic parasol. Her long hair reached down to her waste and her glistening blue eyes were somewhat covered by her bangs.

"Hi, my name is Vivian, I am an honest person but also a hard competitor. I am interested to see what my limits are."

The next video was a short brown haired boy; despite being slender as well he looked tough and ready for anything. His attire was a green nike shirt and black athletic shorts.

"Hi my name is Oscar from England, I am not going to be known for the strength aspect of the game but I will definitely be known for the strategy aspect."

The fifth video displayed a muscular warrior with what seemed like fire in his eyes.

"I call myself Dragon Firebreath, I have no weakness and will, I repeat will dominate this game."

The final video displayed was of a pale, skinny green eyed girl, with shaggy long brown hair. Her smile seemed to shine in the distance and seemed like an obsessive fangirl. (could someone clarify what this is pretty please)

"Hi I am Livi. Do all you viewers out there I will be giving you inside tips on how to win this game… that is if I can. HAHAHAHA."

"That is it for the green koopas," David explains… "Now we will introduce the Red Goombas."

The crowd continues to go wild as the competitors wonder how they can cheer so much without taking a breath.

The first competitor is a slightly tanned young man, with light brown hair. He was short for his age and on the skinny side but looked extremely confident. His attire included camo shorts, and grey and yellow striped sweater.

"Hi my name is Christopher "Slappy" Bolg. I may not look like much of a competitor but I am here to win and will do my best to make that happen."

The second competitor (I couldn't access the picture so I'm making this up myself.) was a tall, skinny blonde haired, man with blue eyes and a light beard. Despite being underweight he was extremely strong and looked extremely intelligent.

"My name is Henry, and being 32 I am the oldest competitor of the bunch. Hopefully I will be underestimated and then surprise them by being victorious. Hoo Rah! Also I hope there isn't many boo related games because those give me the shivers."

The third competitor was an average built male, wearing an indy colt had. His blue eyes showed his fierce determination.

"My name is Mr. N. and I will survive a Mario Party."

The next person on the video was an attractive brunette, with a sleek tan body. She looked extremely athletic and appeared to be a strong competitor.

"Hi my name is Victoria and I am a kind hardworking person and I will never quit until I reach the top."

The next video that popped up was a green eyed, average stature man, with a green polo shirt and a sideways Taylormade hat. He seemed like a calm, cool and collective kind of guy.

"Hi my name is John and I plan on winning this game. I won't get frustrated when I struggle which will be my strength and weakness in this game."

The final video showed a short brown haired girl dressed entirely in pink. She looked girly and childish, yet ready to compete.

"Hola People, my name is Rosa and I am ready to win my some cash!!"

David Rodriguez stepped back into the spotlight.

"Well those are 12 ready contestants so tune in next time for the exciting reward challenge."

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I feel bad so I'll work hard to get the first chapter out as soon as possible (this weekend most likely). Also in response to iCope's review I will randomly select who is eliminated each week by pulling names out of a hat… hope this is good enough.**

**Happy Reading.**


	4. Ep 1: The Great Deflate

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I hope to update more regularly. I hope i will be able to finish this story. I had no intentions of finishing it but then i read all the reviews. THIS IS FOR THE FANS!!! Also if you notice the challenge is the first thing in this chapter... hopefully i will have some socializing in future chapters.**

_Italicized means private after show interview_

"Hello everybody and welcome to…" David Rodriguez

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!" the crowd cheered.

The 12 contestants marched out and pumped up the crowd.

"Okay…" David Rodriguez announced, "Time for your first challenge. It is a reward challenge."

"REWARD CHALLENGE!!!!," a random voice said aloud through the arena.

"The winner will get an AWESOME REWARD," David Rodriguez explained, "and also an advantage in the safety challenge for this week. This is important because the losing team will have to nominate two people for the elimination game."

"This challenge," David Rodriguez paused for dramatic effect, "is called." Once again the host took a gasp of air to keep his audience on the edge of their seat. (For one poor Koopa he got too far on the edge of his seat.)

"THE GREAT DEFLATE!!!" David Rodriguez yelled with the crowd screaming in the background.

An instructional video popped up for the audience to watch.

In "The Great Deflate" the two teams Players must Pound, the higher they jump the more air gets deflated. The first team to completely deflate their Thwomp Ground Pound an Inflatable Thwomp enough to completely deflate it wins.

"Okay… ARE YOU READY?" David Rodriguez screamed… "Now lets meet our famous JUDGE."

"It's a me… Luigi," Luigi popped out from behind the curtain.

"Uh… why isn't it Mario?" Jeni asked, "Isn't it I survived a MARIO party?"

"Mario is a busy saving the princess a," Luigi scoffed, "So you'll a half to a deal with a me."

"Okay Luigi who will go first?" David asked.

"Uh…" Luigi mumbled, "Green Koopas do you want to go first?"

"No," Oscar replied as the rest of the team nodded.

"To bad, Jeni was mean to me," Luigi laughed evily, "Green Koopas go first."

"Okay Red Goombas go back to the dressing room. Green Koopas get ready."

"GO!"

The crowd cheered as the Green team desperately kept on jumping up and down on the inflated thwomp. After jumping furiously Daniel began to get tired and slow down a tad. Dragon was doing great and started forcing his teammates to do the same. "C'mon guys hurry up," Dragon yelled.

Oscar then thought of what they were doing wrong and then a great idea popped into his mind… "Guys we have to ground pound!" Everyone gasped with the realization and began to jump up and then squish the block with their bottom. Not long after they heard hit the ground and the crowd went wild.

"THE GREEN KOOPAS ARE DONE!" Luigi yelled, "They took one minute and seventeen seconds!"

The Green Koopas all high fived and stood near David. "Now let's bring out the Red Goombas," he yelled.

The Six Red Goombas ran out highfiving all the fans in the arena. They soon lined up on the giant balloon.

"GO," David yelled as Luigi started the timer. They, similar to the Koopas, jumped up and down on the inflatable thwomp balloon. Soon though, Victoria being knowledgeable in Mario Party shouted to her team "Guys ground pound!" Her team listened and began ground pounding. They didn't really have the same pounding skill as the Koopas and it took them almost half a second until it was squished.

"Finished…" Luigi yelled as the Goombas finished their challenge.

He looked down at his stop watch, "The Red Goombas took one minute… and… twelve seconds."

The Red Goombas cheered knowing that they won the challenge.

"Congratulations Red Goombas," David cheered. "You guys have won front row seats to tonight's Mario baseball game between the Fireballs and the Garlic."

The red team cheered with excitement as the green team hung their heads.

"Green Koopas," David said, "I'm sorry but I have nothing for you. Head back to The Goomba Hotel."

"_I was disappointed that we lost," Oscar explained, "But Dragon was being very loud and not very supportive."_

"_I hate my team. They are a bunch of weaklings," Dragon groaned. _

"_OMG I have no idea how we lost… we have Oscar on our team and he is awesome… I call him Ozzy… cause that is sooooo much cooler. But seriously, how did we lose," Livi kept rambling on until eventually the camera man just left. _

---

The Red Goombas arrived at the baseball game. They were awed at the how majestic Mario's stadium.

"Play Ball," the umpire Lakitu yelled.

"This is so cool," Slappy said to Victoria, "By the way my name is Christoper… but you can call me slappy.

"Slappy, that's cute," Victoria laughed, "I'm Victoria."

"_I have a boyfriend," Victoria explained, "But this game is a social game so if he wants to think I'm into him then that is fine."_

Henry seemed to watch the game intensely; well until Boo got up to bat then he would back away. Mr. N was too busy throwing peanuts at the Pianta sitting in the row in front of him.

"Dude what the crap," the pianta turned around and yelled. Mr. N. pointed at Christopher and continued to eat peanuts and throw the shells.

John on the other hand was having a terrible time. Rose, who knew absolutely nothing about baseball was constantly asking him question.

"The yellow team caught it, is that good?" Rose asked.

"It's good for the yellow team," John replied grimacing. Rose took the hint.

"You don't like me do you?"

"Honestly, not really." After hearing this Rose crossed her arms and gave John a cold shoulder.

"_John is my new mortal enemy," Rose announced, "He will be the first to go."_

"_Honestly I don't know what happened to me," John groaned, "She is just so uninformed… this is so unlike me."_

The fireballs beat the garlic 5-1 and the Goombas went home happy. After a good night sleep they got up ready for the next challenge.

"Welcome guys," David cheered from the stage. Come on in for your second game."

"Survival game," The random voice said.

"This means," David explained, "The winners will be save from elimination while the losers will have to pick two people to go to the…"

"ELIMINATION GAME," the crowd cheered.

"Where one of you will be sent home," David finished.

"Awww," the crowd groaned.

"Today's game is called…" David paused to create suspense.

"EATSA PIZZA!" After he said the name, all the crowds screamed in excitement.

An instructional video once again popped out of the screen.

In "Eatsa Pizza" teams must eat their half of the pizza before the other team does. As a bonus twist they are stuck on a small cart attached with their stomachs.

"The team which eats their half of the pizza first will win safety!"

The twelve contestants gathered around the pizza and got ready to eat.

"Ready Luigi?" David asked.

"Yeah!" Luigi shouted.

"GO!" David yelled as everyone plunged into the pizza. Dragon dominated and furiously started eating pepperoni and pizza bread at a fast rate. Oscar was eating very fast giving the koopas a sizeable lead.

"_There is no way we were going to lose," Oscar boasted, "We had such a huge lead."_

John was the leader for the Goombas he made sure everyone was eating their own portion. "Victoria stay left," he ordered, "N stay right."

"_I hate pizza," John confessed, "I wasn't going to eat any so I decided to make sure no one got tangled up."_

Dragon and Oscar ran into each other and realized they had to make it all the way to the other side of the platter.

"Come on hurry up," Daniel yelled to the two confused guys.

"Shut up and eat," Dragon yelled, "We'll be on our way."

The two powerhouses scurried desperately over to the other side. On the opponent's side John continued to lead… Rose stay left and "Slappy" keep going straight.

"Shut up and eat some pizza," Rose yelled annoyed.

Mr. N came to John's defense, "Rose he's doing a good job… do your job."

The race was pretty close and almost came down to the final bite. The last piece of pepperoni was eaten up and was side was clear.

"Green Koopas win!" David shouts.

Oscar and Dragon high five while Rose glares at John.

"_John lost us the challenge," Rose groaned, "No doubt in my mind."_

The green koopas returned to the house where they were staying while David held the Goombas back.

David began to explain what was about to happen. "In exactly ten minutes you six will vote for two people that will compete in the elimination game. The loser of that game will have to go back to earth." When he said this the crowd behind him groaned. "Go in the dressing room now and in ten minutes it will be time to vote."

The six red Goombas walked into the dressing room. Rose and Victoria were in one side while the guys were on the other side.

"I want rose gone," John announced to the other guys. "I'll even go up against her."

"Dude, are you sure?" Slappy replied, "We can send Victoria up against her."

"Nah," John answered, "Vicki is cool. I can beat Rose. You guys cool with that?" Both Mr. N and Henry agreed.

At the house Livi was causing some chaos. "So like you are really from England," she said to Oscar, "That is like so cool." She paused for a second before continuing, "Say tea and crumpets."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Seriously Livi, I've said it five times." Livi then stuck out her lip and pouted. "Fine," Oscar groaned, "Tea and crumpets." Livi broke out laughing as all the green koopas sighed.

"_Livi is driving everything insane," Vivian said in an annoyed voice, "Plus she's not overly useful in challenges. We don't have much use for her."_

Back at the arena the red Goombas walked in.

"Okay guys have you made a decision?" David asked, "Write down the two people you want to see in the elimination game." The Goombas wrote down the names of who they wanted to face off and gave them to David.

"I got five ballots for one person, four ballots for another person, two ballots for a third person, and a ballot for one last person." David paused and looked at the contestants. "Victoria," he said.

The Goombas looked surprised that the host had called her name. "You have one ballot," David finished as Victoria sighed in relief.

"John…" David continued, "You have five ballots and our in the elimination game." David pause and looked at the other four. "Rose and Henry. One of you have two ballots and the other has four ballots. That means Mr. N and Slappy you are safe."

Mr. N and Slappy joined Victoria as John anxiously awaited his opponent.

"Henry," David said, "You had two ballots and are save." Henry smiled as he joined the other three safe.

"Rose and John you will be in the first elimination game and the loser will go home." David then turned to the ground. "Want to know what game they will be playing?" The crowd cheered as to answer yes.

"Mario Party 2 was the first game to feature duel mini games," David explained, "So it makes sense to pick a competition from that game." He paused. "QUICK DRAW CORKS!"

The crowd cheered as both John and Rose nervously awaited the game instructions.

In "Quick Draw corks" players have to wait until Luigi says "DRAW." If the player shoots the other player early Luigi gives that player a warning; if the player does it again, the player loses the round. When Luigi says DRAW, players have to quickly shoot the other player. The player who shoots the other first wins the round. First to win two rounds stays alive.

"Make sense," David asked. Both John and Rose nodded as they walked to their positions. Luigi walked to the judges both. John and Rose held the cork guns steady waiting for the word.

"POP."

A cork hit John in the chest. He winced in pain. "Warning Rose," Luigi shouted. John knowing he had the advantage got ready for to shoot.

"Draw." Luigi yelled as two corks were fired simultaneously. Corks knocked both John and Rose back.

" Point John," Luigi yelled as John gave a fist pump. A second later they were lined up ready for the next shot.

"Draw," Luigi shouted. This time it wasn't close. Rose was hit by a cork and collapsed in defeat. She hadn't even had time to shoot.

"John wins," Luigi announces holding up John's arm. David then turned to Rose. "I'm sorry Rose, but you have been eliminated from the game. Now it is time to bring in the game over guys."

From behind the stands a group of ten toads dressed in black grab Rose and escort her out of the building as the crowd chants, "Game over Guys."

"Tune in next time to see three more great mini games and another earthling go home," David cheered.

"_It is disappointing that I was the first gone," Rose sighed walking out of the Arena, "I thought I had what it took to win but I guess I was wrong."_

The Goombas give high-five John as he walked back into the house.

Ballot Votes (In case you care)

Slappy – **John**, **Rose**

Mr. N – **John**, **Rose**

Victoria – **John**, Henry

Henry – **John**, **Rose**

**John** – **Rose**, Victoria

**Rose **– **John**, Henry


	5. Ep 2: I am not Ozzy, I am Oscar

**A/N: I'm surprised how quick i got this out... but enjoy again i really like this chapter. **

"So rose was the first one gone," Victoria sighed. "I guess that makes me the only girl on this team."

John then hugged her. "Its cool, you will be safe," he comforted.

"_I'm going to use the fact that I am an attractive female to my advantage," Victoria confessed, "I don't usually do this but it is my last hope."_

Mr. N and Henry talked while the other three Goombas were chatting. "I want Victoria gone as soon as possible," Henry whispered. "I'm scared she might convince John and Slappy to join her side."

Mr. N replied, "I totally agree… but I think we should focus on winning the next challenge."

On the koopas side, things were going pretty good. Five of the Goombas were up while Livi was snoring on the bed.

"_We decided to let Livi sleep in because she is incredibly annoying," Oscar revealed, "Plus now we have time to plot against her."_

Oscar and Vivian were sitting on either ends of a table with Daniel and Jeni sitting on a bench on one of the sides. They were all talking but the camera was focusing in on Daniel and Jeni snuggling up close.

"If we put up Dragon and Livi… there will be no way that Livi can win," Vivian suggested.

"Yeah," Oscar replied, "Worst case scenario we lose someone not in our alliance."

"And then the world blows," Daniel joked. While Oscar and Vivian were silent at the bad joke, Jeni was cracking up.

"You are so funny," Jeni laughed hugging Daniel. They looked like complete opposites, Daniel being muscular and fierce looking, while Jeni was small and always wore a smile.

"Okay I think Dragon is almost out of the shower we should leave," Oscar said as the four of them got up.

"_I think I am in a good position in this game," Oscar revealed, "I have a tight alliance on a strong team that has no sign of letting up."_

The eleven contestants walked into the Mario Party Arena.

"WELCOME TO THE REWARD CHALLENGE!" David shouted causing the crowd to cheer. "The winner will win an awesome award! The challenge today is…"

David did his characteristic pause for dramatic effect.

"Dungeon Dash!"

In "Dungeon Dash," Mario Party 2 game that was a recreation of the Mario Party 1 game of Desert Dash, teams much control and walk on two wooden poles through obstacles including fireballs and thwomps. First team to finish wins reward.

"The winner will get to experience Delfino Tour… by taking an exclusive tour up to the Shine Sprite tower," David explained.

"_I love Delfino Island," Vivian said. "It would be so awesome if we were to win."_

"Since the koopas have an extra member someone has to sit out," David commented. Livi raised her hand and took a seat. As the two teams got ready Luigi walked out from the crowd.

"Ready, set, GO!" Luigi shouted as the two teams desperately tried to control the stilts. The Goombas struggled at the beginning, both Mr. N and Henry fell causing everything to stumble. On the Koopas, Dragon and Oscar once again led the way.

"RIGHT," Oscar yelled, followed by Dragon yelling, "LEFT."

"_Right now me and Oscar have created a strong powerhouse," Dragon boasted, "I would be surprised if me and him were not in the final two."_

The Goombas continued to struggle as Slappy got frustrated. "Come you pieces of **** we can't lose to those **** heads." The Goombas paused, almost in shocked at Slappy's language. The Koopas didn't and skillfully cleared the flame walk as the Goombas were only half way through.

The Koopas lead was short lived as they were squished by a thwomp.

"Owww," Jeni sobbed.

"It's okay babe," Daniel comforted causing all of the Koopas to roll their eyes.

The Goombas were making up a lot of ground when a ember jumped out of the lava pit below and landed on Victoria. "Ahhhh," she screamed in pain and jumped of the stilts causing everyone to fall. The Koopas taking advantage quickly finished.

"Koopas win the reward!"

The Green Koopas high-fived each other, while Slappy shook his head at his teams effort. John and Victoria congratulated the other team, "Good job, have fun at the reward."

"Get back here," Slappy barked, "Don't socialize with the other team." John and Victoria taken off guard listened.

"_Slappy is a poor sport," Victoria confessed, "He just moved himself to the top of my list of elimination list."_

"_As annoying as Slappy can be," John revealed, "His outburst today showed me that if we ever have a team switch or anything he will be trusted to stick with the Goombas. So in a way I viewed what happened today as a positive thing."_

The Green Koopas headed to Delfino Plaza on a boat. Daniel and Jeni were standing close together on one side while everyone else was on the other side.

"They have really isolated themselves," Vivian commented.

"Yeah seriously," Oscar agreed as he nodded his head.

"We should be like that Ozzy Babe," Livi said trying to give Oscar a kiss. Oscar moved away and grimaced before using his hand to push her away.

"Uh… two things," Oscar replied with a disgusted look on his face, "One, I am not Ozzy I am Oscar, and Two, I have a girlfriend and I love her a lot."

"_Baby Doll when you and I watch this… I want to tell you," Oscar explained, "I AM IN NO WAY ATTRACTED TO LIVI! I HATE HER."_

A little while later Livi went into the rest room.

"We have to get rid of her," Oscar demanded.

"Yeah," Dragon agreed, "As nice as it would be to break up the couple… she is too annoying."

Back at the house the Red Goombas argued.

"Dude you got to calm down," Victoria told Slappy.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do," Slappy spat back.

"I can if you want to stay in the game."

"If it was up to me you would of already been gone."

"Don't try me you little prick."

John seeing the bickering decided it was time to step in. "Calm down guys, and Slappy watch your mouth next time… this is a family show."

In the background Mr. N and Henry are watching.

"_This removes the attention from us," Henry smiled, "Hopefully this will keep us in the game a little longer."_

The Koopas finally arrived at Delfino Isle and were escorted up to the Shine Tower. They looked down at the whole town as the tour guy explained all the facts about it.

"_That was the coolest experience ever," Jeni boasted, "That honestly was a life changing experience."_

The camera shows many cool views from the top of the shine tower.

The eleven contestants walk into the arena and are greeted by David and Luigi.

"Welcome to the safety challenge guys," David said, "The winner will be safe, while the losers will have to nominate two people for the elimination game. Today's game is…"

"POKEY PUNCH-OUT!" David yelled as the crowd went crazy around him.

In "Pokey Punch-Out" teams will race to knock all the pokey segments off the stack. After one member knocks off all ten segments the next person will be able to begin. First team to have all five members finish wins the challenge.

"Koopas you have to nominate someone to sit out. You cannot sit Livi as she sat out the last challenge." Vivian raised her hand nominating herself to sit out. "Okay set up your order," David ordered.

A few minutes later the teams were lined up and ready to start. Luigi got ready to start the two teams.

"GO!" He yelled as both Dragon and John started the challenge off. Both quickly got through five segments. Dragon took a slight lead, as Jeni was second. She started off slow as John finished and Henry started. Henry caught up to Jeni and both finished at the same time.

"It is really close," David narrated

Mr. N and Daniel both took off. Daniel regained the lead for the Koopas and finished when Mr. N still had three left. Victoria took off slightly after Livi but quickly came back and took a two-segment lead.

"This is going down to the wire," David remarked.

Oscar started and desperately tried to catch Slappy. They both had one and a hammer smacked the final pokey seconds before the other did.

"Goombas win!" Luigi announced as the team of red had a group hug and cheered loudly. Oscar's head held down.

"Koopas you have 10 minutes to decide who will be in the elimination game," David said as the Koopas headed to the dressing room.

The Goombas high five as they enter their housing facility. "Good job guys, way to step it up," Slappy cheered.

"Just cause you're all happy because we won doesn't mean I'll forgot about last challenge," Victoria snapped.

"_We have some tensions on the team," Mr. N confessed, "Hopefully this won't cost us challenges."_

The Green Koopas were in the dressing room deciding who will be nominated. "Who should we put up against Livi?" Oscar asked Vivian, "Maybe Jeni?"

"I don't know," Vivian replied, "If we put up her she might lose, but if we put up Dragon she will be gone for sure."

"Yeah good plan," Oscar agreed realizing that Vivian brought up a good point, "Worst case-scenario we lose the biggest threat to win the game."

"I'll go tell Daniel and Jeni," Vivian replied.

"_My biggest doubt in Vivian's plan is that after Dragon wins he will take out his wrath on me," Oscar confessed._

"Dude Oscar in case one of us goes home tonight can you say tea and crumpets one more time?" Livi begged.

Oscar sighed, "Tea and crumpets." Livi cheered as Oscar left the room.

"_Of course either Daniel and Jeni are going tonight," Livi confessed, "But I just wanted him to say it."_

The Koopas walked back into the arena.

"Okay guys have you made a decision?" David asked, "Write down the two people you want to see in the elimination game." The Koopas wrote down the names of who they wanted to face off and gave them to David. David read them and got ready to deliver the results.

"I got five ballots for one person, four ballots for another person, two ballots for a third person, and a ballot for one last person." David paused and looked at the contestants. "Livi," he said.

"You have five votes and will be participating in the elimination challenge." For some strange reason Livi looked shock at the outcome.

"All of you voted for me," she whimpered.

"Oscar," David continued, "You did not receive any votes… same with Vivian." Both Oscar and Vivian breathed a sigh of relief as they walked to the safe mat.

"Daniel… you received one vote and are safe." Daniel smiled and joined Oscar and Vivian.

"Jeni or Dragon," David stalled the results, "One of you is safe and one of you are in the elimination game."

"Jeni," David started… "You are safe." Jeni grinned as Dragon's face turned red in anger.

"What the **** guys," he cursed.

"Dragon, you and Livi will participate in the elimination game… and the loser will go home." The crowd groaned at the thought of sending someone home.

David continued, "The game will be…"

"FOWL PLAY." The crowd laughed and cheered at the name of the game.

In "Fowl Play" a famous Mario party 3-duel game, the two competitors will run around in hopes of catching a chicken. The person who catches the chicken will remain in the game.

Luigi stood holding a chicken in the middle of the arena.

"GO!" he yelled releasing the chicken. Dragon sprinted at the chicken and jumped on it. Somehow it squirted out and he pounded the ground in fury. Livi tried chasing the chicken but accidentally tripped over one of the props causing the audience to break out in laughter.

"Shut up you jerks," Livi cried.

Dragon regained balance and chased the chicken once again. Unfortunately he did not plan where he was chasing it and actually chased it right into Livi's arms.

"Livi wins!" Luigi yelled.

Dragon's mouth was wide open as he realized the weakest competitor in the game had knocked him out.

David turned to Dragon, "I'm sorry Dragon but you have been eliminated from the game. Now it's time to bring in the Game over guys."

Ten toads dressed in chicken suits wearing black sunglasses came in and grabbed Dragon and escorted him from the arena.

"One of the strongest competitors has already bitten the dust tune in next week to see what happens," David recapped.

"_I can't believe I lost," Dragon groaned as he walked out of arena, "I seriously thought I had this game in the bag."_

The Koopas wore a similar facially expression to Livi's victory as Dragon had. Oscar grimaced knowing he would be saying "tea and crumpets" many more times.

Ballot Votes

Jeni – **Dragon, Livi**

Daniel – **Dragon, Livi**

**Livi **– Daniel, Jeni

Vivian – **Dragon, Livi**

**Dragon – Livi, **Jeni

Oscar** – Dragon, Livi**

**A/N: Review with who is your favorite!!!!!!**


	6. Ep 3: ROFLCOPTER

**A/N: Longest chapter yet... but in my opinion the worst. I rushed this one alot and i think it is kind of confusing. Shocking Episode though... good plot. Read and Review!**

"_I am so mad that Livi is still on our team," Ozzy groaned, "I can't believe Dragon lost."_

The Koopas walked around awkwardly as Livi glared at everyone. "How could you do that," Livi yelled, "I thought me and you were tight Ozzy." Oscar's face turned bright red.

"For the last time… I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND MY NAME IS OZZY." Livi shrunk after getting yelled at and looked as if she was about to cry. Oscar immediately felt guilty. He knew one way to make it up to her.

"Tea and crumpets," he sighed as Livi sprung up and gave him a hug.

"You're the best Ozzy." Vivian laughed at the event that had just happened. Then they realized Daniel and Jeni were both gone.

"Where did the love birds go?" Ozzy asked.

"I think they went to the living room," Livi answered she then added, "Scandoulous." This caused her to break out laughing. Vivian chuckled at the fact Livi had made herself laugh.

"_Ozzy bear is having a hard time resisting me," Livi confessed, "His girlfriend at home must be either imaginary or really hot if he would rather be with her then me."_

On the goombas side they were equally as shocked to see Dragon out of the game. "We have this in the bag now," Slappy boasted.

In the other room John, Victoria, and Henry discussed strategy. "I want Slappy gone next," Victoria announced. Henry and John nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to go up against him," John questioned. Both Henry and Victoria avoided eye contact.

"I guess we can put up Mr. N," Henry suggested. John, Victoria and Henry high-fived at the completion of their plan.

The final ten earthlings walked into the arena. David greeted them right away.

"Welcome to the reward challenge," David said as the crowd erupted behind him. "Today you will be playing for the opportunity to play a round of golf at Blooper Beach."

"Also," he dramatically paused in order to cause suspense, "The winning team will win this." He pulled out a sealed envelope. "This could very well change the game."

Slappy turned to his fellow goombas, "We got to win this guys."

"The game today is…" David did his characteristic pause for suspense.

"Frigid Bridges," David yelled as the crowd cheered.

In "Frigid Bridges," originally a four player game, the two teams will complete in a relay race on a windy frozen track. Cheep Cheeps will try to knock them off the path. First team to get all five people their and back win reward.

"Ready guys?" David asked and everyone nodded, "Good, you will have a few minutes to get ready."

The two teams lined up and got ready to start. Daniel lined up the Koopas against Slappy for the Goombas.

"Go!" Luigi yelled as both competitors sprinted off. Slappy did a full out spring while Daniel was slower and cautious. Slappy got to the first turn and went to round it but he was going so fast that he flew off. He screamed at the coldness of the water as the Lakitu went and grabbed him up.

"Wow that is sad," Vivian laughed along with the green Koopas as Daniel got a pretty big lead. He got to the end and placed down his block of ice and turned back. He passed the first cheep cheep in ease and looked at Jeni and got motivation to speed to the finish. Unfortunately he forgot about the second cheep cheep who tackled him into the water.

"ROFLCOPTER," Henry yelled causing his team to stop laughing and stare at him awkwardly. "Uh… nvm," He stammered. Daniel got out and finished a few seconds before Slappy. Jeni was next for the Koopas and she had a small lead of Victoria.

Victoria soared ahead of Jeni and quickly put her ice blocked. On the way back a cheep cheep jumped out right in front of her and she jumped over it. The only problem was she jumped over the turn to and landed in the water. Jeni put the block back and started back. She lost of her footing and plunged into the water.

"You okay babe," Daniel asked. His 'babe' reassured him with a thumb up. Victoria finished and Mr. N went out. He started off slowly and was careful not to fall in. He made it to the second cheep cheep when Jeni finally finished and Vivian started. She was careful too but was slightly quicker. Mr. N dropped his block in as Vivian was at the second cheep cheep. Their run was uneventful as they both finished at the same time.

"Good job girl," Oscar hugged Vivian as Livi charged out. Henry went out for the goombas. Both humans struggled, each of them falling off twice before the half way point. Livi got some momentum on her way back only to get smoked by a cheep cheep. She still finished a few seconds ahead of Henry as Oscar went out. He sprinted out and made the Koopas lead even bigger.

A few seconds later John headed out trying to make some time. On the way back, Oscar was hit by a cheep cheep, but somehow he stayed on only losing his footing. John tried to use this as an advantage but Oscar held on and finished first.

"Koopas win!" Luigi shouted. The other Koopas bowed down to Oscar as he pounded his chest.

"_Oscar is freaking amazing," Daniel confessed, "He has got to go as soon as possible."_

"Congratulations Koopas you win reward," David cheered, "You guys are going golfing."

The Koopas cheered in victory as the goombas hung their heads. "Piece of ****" Slappy muttered loud enough for the rest of his team to hear. This just ticked John off.

"Okay seriously," John yelled, "I know you're mad that we lost. And I know that you're a good guy. But stop with the cussing. We lost… you don't need to be a freaking baby about it. I, and the rest of our team are seriously sick of it. What is your beef Christopher."

Slappy was silent. He knew John meant business; John had used his real name. He stayed silent and avoided eye contact as the mood calmed and David continued. "Also, Green Koopas, as promised, not only do you get to play golf you get this envelope." He handed them the sealed envelope revealed before the challenge.

Daniel grabbed it and opened it carefully. He examined the note inside and then read it allowed. "You now have the opportunity to vote someone off from your tribe to the other tribe and then vote for someone from to other tribe to your tribe." All then contestants gasped.

"Okay Koopas I will hand you all a piece of paper. You can either write no trade or the name of someone on your team you wish to trade and the person you want to trade for." David then handed out the paper. All five Koopas wrote down their decision.

"Okay," David continued reading the papers, "Only one person voted for no trade so there will be a trade." Livi grimaced at hearing this. "Livi," David continued, "You are now a red goomba"

Livi nodded her head and sighed, "I'm sorry Ozzy, but I don't know if I can still love you after this." Oscar pretended to cry and then laughed with his team. Livi saw this and was immediately hurt. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS," she yells, "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WIN THIS GAME!" She then cried and ran over to her new team. She ran into John's arm, who awkwardly hugged me.

"_I don't know what is up with Livi," John confessed, "But she has some serious emotional problems. I don't know if it would be smarter to keep her or get rid of her."_

"Okay," David said with a smile. "Now we need someone from the goombas to go to the Koopas. The person who is changing teams is."

John took a step foreword expecting it to be him. "Mr. N." Mr. N was shocked but walked over the side of Green.

"_Like I am happy that I am still on the goombas team but I thought for sure they would pick me. I am by far the strongest member on my time. I am right?"_

"Okay Green Koopas, including Mr. N you guys are off to the golf course," David announced. The Green team members were escorted to the golf course.

A few hours later the five humans were swinging the clubs. Oscar and Mr. N were really enjoying themselves, while Daniel and Jeni were mostly enjoying the scenery and snuggling together. Vivian was not having much fun.

"_I'm not much of a golfer so the reward was kind of boring," Vivian confessed. _

On the seventeenth hole Oscar was lining up the putt for birdie. He perfectly hit it and it rolled into the cup. "Haha nice," he cheered as he gave a high five to Mr. N.

"_I like my new team," Mr. N. confessed, "Hopefully we can keep the winning streak up."_

Back at the house the red team sulked.

"I wanted to go golfing so bad," Slappy groaned. Victoria and Livi were both sitting on the couch with John in between them. Henry was in another room resting up for the next challenge.

"I know me too," John agreed. Slappy shrugged and walked out of the room. John then looked at the girls, "Henry and Slappy are up next time we lose." The girls nodded and then they began talking about random stuff.

After the Koopas returned from the reward, the two teams walked back into the arena. The friendly face of David Rodriguez greeted them.

"Ready for the safety challenge," David asked and the contestants cheered. "Okay today's game will be at the chomp wash."

To the earthlings dismay the crowd of toads and other Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants burst out into laughter. The two teams looked at each other not knowing what they were getting into.

In "At the chomp wash" the two teams will race to finish cleaning a chain chomp. One at the time they will wash a section of the dirty chain chomp off. First team to finish all five sections win.

"Get ready guys," David asked. The two tribes lined up and got ready to start.

"Ready… go!" Luigi shouted.

Mr. N and Victoria sprinted out and tried to calm down the chain chomp. Victoria just started washing but soon the chain chomp knocked her down to the humor of the crowd. Mr. N went slowly and the chain chomp seemed comfortable but then half way he screeched making Mr. N jump in fear.

Victoria finished her section and tagged Henry who went out and slowly rubbed the paint off. He had barely made any progress when Mr. N finished and Jeni ran out. Jeni, being an older sister was experienced cleaner and made quick work of the dirty chain chomp. She ran back and tagged Daniel.

"C'mon Henry," Slappy yelled.

"Shut up!" Henry responded as he continued to slowly clean the chain chomp. Slappy shook his head in frustration at his teammate. Daniel was skillfully scrubbing the paint off. All of a sudden the chain chomp got mad and sent him flying 20 feet in the air. He landed awkwardly in the ankle and tried to get up but failed. He started dragging himself back to the chain chomp and by then Henry had finished and Livi approached the chain chomp.

"Go to sleep lil chain chomp," Livi sang lulling the tired chain chomp to sleep. When he was out, Livi quickly washed off the paint. Slappy was next for the Goombas and he quickly got the paint off. John, the final member for the Goombas finished cleaning the chain chomp around the same that Daniel had made it back to his chain chomp. John ran to the finish and held his hands up in victory.

"PURE DOMINATION BEOTCHE!" Slappy cheered.

"Goombas win safety," David announced, "Koopas you have 10 minutes to decide who is going to the elimination game."

The green team huddled around and started talking about possibilities.

"Guys I want to be honest," Daniel said, "My ankle is really screwed up and I don't think I will be any use to the team. So I think I should just be eliminated."

"No," Jeni protested squeezing Daniel. Daniel squeezed her back.

"I got to get this checked out baby," Daniel tried to smile. He then exited the huddle and turned to David. "My ankle is really bad and I'm pulling myself out of the competition."

The crowd gasped and David nodded. "Okay Daniel, it is time for you to leave."

"_The injury was bad luck," Daniel shrugged as he limped out of the arena, "I think I could of made it really far."_

The green Koopas turned to leave but David stopped them. "What are you doing," David asked, "You haven't eliminated anyone else." Oscar sighed.

"But what about Daniel," Vivian argued.

"You could of sent him up but he quit," David explained, "You guys… it is time to vote. Vote for the two people you want to be nominated."

David collected and read the votes. "Two people have three votes," David revealed, "One person has two."

"Mr. N," David began, "You are one of the people with three, which means you are in the elimination game." Mr. N nodded and headed to the game mat.

"Jeni," David continued as Jeni turned to walk for the safe mat, "You are the other person with three votes." Jeni hung her head and joined Mr. N. "Oscar and Vivian you are safe head back to the house."

A few minutes later Jeni and Mr. N were ready for their competition.

"It's time for a Mario Party 5 duel game for the elimination game," David said, "The game is…"

"WHOMP MAZE!" The crowd cheered.

In "Whomp maze" the two players will make their way to the goal by avoiding Whomps and following the path they leave between each other. The Whomps are buried beneath the floor, but will pop out when a player gets too close. When this happens the player will be stunned.

The two humans lined up knowing one of them wouldn't make it. "Ready?" Luigi asked. After he said this the Whomps quickly jumped up revealing the bath. Both racers attempted to memorize it.

"Go!" Luigi yelled. Mr. N started off strong and ran through the first few turns but then a Whomp jumped out in front of him. Jeni went slowly but surely and soon caught up. They both headed to a dead end close to the end of the maze. Jeni turned right but Mr. N went straight. Mr. N was few feets from the end when a Whomp jumped out in front of him. He sighed knowing he was done as Jeni crossed the finish line.

"JENI WINS!" David shouted. Jeni and Mr. N shook hands and then turned to David,

"Mr N, I'm sorry but its your game over." Out of the ground the toads in black jumped up. They grabbed Mr. N and escorted him out.

"Game over guys, game over guys," the crowd chanted as Jeni was left on the stage with David.

"Congratulations Jeni," David cheered, "You are in the final eight."

"_It was a great experience," Mr. N said leaving the arena, "I wouldn't change it for the world."_

Jeni received high fives as she returned to the Koopas locker room. Oscar was slightly disappointed his golfing buddy bit the dust.

"The green Koopas lost two members," David recapped, "Can they come back… find out next time on…"

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!"

Ballot Votes

**Jeni** – **Mr. N, **Oscar

Oscar – **Mr. N**, **Jeni**

**Mr N. – **Oscar, **Jeni**

Vivian - **Mr. N, Jeni**


	7. Ep 4: The Goomba Train

**A/N: Shorter Chapter but still good. Hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW!**

Jeni, Vivian and Oscar walked back into the dressing room. "Well we are down to three," Oscar moped.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Vivian wondered.

"I think we'll probably get one of the Red Goombas," Jeni shrugged. It was obvious that she was hurting after the removal of her closest ally.

"Crap we better not get Livi back," Oscar whined.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Vivian said as a assistant toad came in to get the contestants.

"Welcome guys!" David exclaimed, "Goombas if you are stupid and haven't noticed… both Daniel and Mr. N were eliminated yesterday. Daniel quit and Mr. N lost in the elimination game."

The red team looked shocked as they realized they were now up by two members.

"Since the Goombas have two more members then the Koopas one of the Goombas has to switch teams, any volunteers or do you guys have to vote for someone?" David asked.

After a few seconds a figure stepped forward. The other seven gasped that he had chosen to switch teams.

"Slappy… you are now a green Koopa," David announced handing Slappy a green jumpsuit, "Change and get ready for the reward challenge."

"_I needed a change of scenery," Slappy confessed, "I could sense some discomfort between me and my former teammates. Hopefully the Koopas will give me a fresh start."_

"_I am in shock," John said with a wide mouth, "I was expecting to just vote Livi back to the Koopas but Christopher goes and ruins the plans. Ugh this seriously sucks."_

A few minutes later the two new teams arrived and waited for their next game. "Okay today the reward is a big one. A full out feast at the Mushroom Steak house in Mushroom city."

"Oh my gosh yes," Livi said practically drooling. Vivian shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"_I am a vegetarian," Vivian confessed, "I have been for the last fifteen years. Unfortunately sometimes I think critically of those who do it meat and I can come off as snobby."_

"Today's game is…" David said before pausing for his usual suspense builder.

"Clock Stoppers!"

In this Mario Party 5 Minigame "Clock Stoppers" two members of each team will race to compete to get the clock to read the same time our judge reads out. The first team to win two rounds get the reward.

"Lets bring out our judge Luigi!" David yelled as Luigi walked out onto the stage.

"Okay guys split into two groups of two."

Jeni and Slappy were the first group up for the Koopas. They were against John and Livi for the Koopas. Both clocks were set at 12:00.

"Okay guys…" Luigi said, "You can start when I read the time…" He then paused for a dramatic effect.

"Four, twenty six," Luigi said as both teams started well.

"Left, left" John ordered as he and Livi worked well.

"Right," Jeni said but was shushed by Slappy. "Dude we have to get it here we need to go Right."

Slappy then dropped the arm and shook his head, "It will collide with the other arm… just follow me so we don't lose."

Jeni sighed and followed her new teammate. John and Livi were almost finished when a victory bell ring and Luigi raised his hands.

"Point Koopas!" Luigi yelled as Slappy did a fist pump before high fiving Jeni.

"_Slappy is a good addition," Jeni confessed, "He's a great player and knows how to win… unfortunately that makes him a big threat as well."_

Oscar and Vivian walked up at for the Koopas against Henry and Victoria.

"Okay guys… seven, eleven," Luigi said as both teams went to work.

Vivian led the way for the Koopas and seemed very confidence. "Down here she said pointing to the seven position on the clock. Henry and Victoria were both pretty confident but falling behind.

Oscar pushed the final hand into place. He then signaled to Luigi that they were done. Luigi looked at it and shook his head, "That is wrong." A few seconds later the Goombas indicated they were down.

"Point Goombas!" Luigi shouted as Victoria and Mr. N highfived.

"What was wrong with ours?" Vivian asked confused.

"The hour hand is the smaller one," Luigi chuckled. Vivian had put the long hand at the seven and the short hand slightly past the one.

Both teams caught their breath before the beginning of the final round.

"Okay the two winning teams will compete in this one," Luigi announced, "Meaning it will be Slappy and Jeni against Henry and Victoria."

"This will be a hard one guys," Luigi warned. "Eighteen, forty-seven."

Henry and Victoria got off to a quick start. Henry being ex-military knew exactly what the eighteen means. Slappy and Jeni moved the big hand to forty-seven but didn't get the eighteen part.

"Oh crap it means 6," Slappy whispered. Both teams quickly moved the small hand. One team got it first and raised their hand in victory.

"Correct," Luigi cheered. "Goombas win reward!"

Victoria gave Henry a celebratory hug and they joined John and Livi.

"Congrats guys…"

"_Two straight wins… and so the Goomba Train begins… choo choo all the way to the end," Henry smiled in his confession._

The four red team members sat at the mushroom steak house.

"Oh my gosh this is so good," Livi said with her mouth full.

"Please safe the talking for when the mouth is empty," Henry asked giving a chuckle. He and Livi were sitting on one side and John and Victoria were on the other side.

"I seriously think it could be us four in the finals," John boasted.

"Yeah I agree," Victoria smiled.

The Koopas laid in their dressing room sulking around. Jeni was talking with Vivian. "Slappy and Oscar are going up right?" Jeni asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Vivian shrugged.

"_Jeni isn't very confident. We haven't even had the safety game and she's already choosing who she wants gone. If I had a choice she would be the next one gone," Vivian confessed._

The four Goombas returned home and were sleeping in their dressing room. Henry was walking around holding his stomach… he was in the bathroom puking.

"_I don't know what happened," Henry said with pain in his voice, "I think I just had too much steak and I'm paying the consequences."_

The next day, the eight remaining finalists walked out to David.

"Welcome to your safety game guys," David smiled, "Today's game will be…"

"Unhappy Trails!"

In "Unhappy Trails!" a Mario Party 7, 8 player mini game. The teams of four will race to complete a four part windy course. The first person will carry the key to the second person, who will race to the chest and unlock the jewel. The third person will take the jewel to the fourth person who will bring it back to the start. First team to finish wins.

"Okay guys get ready," Luigi said.

The two teams lined up in their rightful positions. Slappy was first off for the Koopas against Livi for the Goombas.

"GO!"

Livi skipped and jumped over the windy trails and managed to keep her balance. Slappy, who was less graceful, fell into the water early. Livi had a huge lead as she managed to first dry and hand the key off to Henry.

Not long after Slappy got back up he fell again. He was now only half way to the first exchange zone. Henry was going very slowly and while he was not falling in. He was not making much progress either.

Slappy finished the course and handed the key off to Jeni. She ran to catch with Henry but soon fell off as well. Henry got to the chest and unlocked the key grabbed the jewel and passed it to Victoria, who sprinted off.

Jeni made up some ground quickly unlocking the chest and handing the jewel to Vivian. She caught up to Victoria after Victoria fell off half way through. On the last turn before the final exchange zone Vivian took a tumble and landed with a big splash. Victoria seized her advantage and handed the jewel to John.

John didn't let this opportunity go. He quickly finished the course without even a thought of falling in. He passed the finish line just as Oscar received the key from Vivian.

"Goombas Win," David said with a cheer. "Koopas you have 10 minutes to decide who is going to the elimination game."

"_What did I say," Henry smiled, "The Goomba train is leaving the station."_

Jeni walked by Vivian. "It better be Oscar and Slappy tonight."

Oscar was talking to Vivian. "Just vote Slappy and Jeni," Vivian reassured.

"_I have a big decesion to make," Vivian confessed, "I can either stick with my alliance and keep Ozzy safe or make the smarter move and try to get rid of the stronger Ozzy._

"You guys… it is time to vote. Vote for the two people you want to be nominated."

David collected and read the votes. "Two people have three votes," David revealed, "One person has two."

"Vivian," David began causing Vivian to look confused. Then he calmed her down. "You did not receive any votes."

"Slappy, you received three and will be in the elimination game," David said.

"Figures," Slappy shrugged.

"Jeni and Oscar…" David explained, "One of you is safe and the other is in the elimination game."

"Oscar… you… are…" David said very slowly and dramatically.

"Safe." Oscar smiled while Jeni put on a scowl.

"Jeni for the second straight episode you are in the elimination game," David said.

"It sucks," Jeni said red-faced and holding back the tears, "But I can win this game myself."

"We'll see," David said mysteriously.

"Today's elimination game is…"

"Mario Medley!"

In "Mario Medley" the two swimmers will swim three laps. The first one will be breaststroke, followed by backstroke, finished with crawl. First to finish remaing in the game.

"We'll meet back in a few minutes for the race," David annouanced.

Dramatic music plays.

"Okay Jeni and Slappy, first to finish wins and stays in the game. GO!"

Both Jeni and Slappy dove in and began to swim breaststroke. Slappy took a pretty big lead as he touched the wall and turned onto his back. Jeni kept it slow and steady and touched the wall a few seconds after her opponent.

Slappy struggled on his back. His strokes were choppy and he even almost sunk a few times. Jeni, on the other hand kept her average pace and made the race a little bit closer.

"This race is heating up," David narrated.

Slappy continued to struggled as he touched the wall and turned back onto his stomach. Just a second later Jeni touched the wall and flipped over as well. Both competitors sprinted towards the end.

"Ahhh," one of them said as he or she knew that he or she could no longer keep up. The other hand touched the wall and a high pitched scream of joy was heard.

"Jeni wins the elimination game," David cheered.

Slappy stood up in the water and shook his head.

"#$%^ how could I #$%^&* lose to that stupid #$%^"

David then improvised by giving a whistle. Toads in black bathing suits jumped into the water and picked up Slappy and escorted him out.

"Game over guys, Game over guys," the crowd chanted.

"_I'm over my disappointment now," Slappy said leaving the Arena, "I have to focus on the positives of this experience rather then the negatives. I met some cool people and got to see this literally… whole new world._

"So Christopher or Slappy is done," David recapped, "Congratulations Jeni… once again you are still in this game."

"_I'm still fighting," Jeni confessed with teary eyes, "The whole world is against me but I am doing this for me… and Daniel."_

The mood in the room was awkward as Jeni returned. She knew they were happy to see her over Slappy but she thought that after last time she had earned the night off.

"Can the Goombas continue their Goomba Train," David wondered aloud "Find out next time on…"

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!"

Ballot Votes

**Jeni** – **Slappy, **Oscar

Oscar – **Slappy**, **Jeni**

**Slappy – **Oscar, **Jeni**

Vivian - **Slappy, Jeni**


	8. Ep 5: A totally different show

**A/N: Updated three stories in one day... I rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And review because there is a twist this episode!**

Jeni, Oscar and Vivian returned from the survival challenge. "I guess it is just us three again," Vivian sighed.

"We got to win again," Jeni encouraged. "We can't go down 4-2."

"Yeah we just have to hope for the best," Oscar shrugged.

"_The Green Koopas are not looking good right now," Oscar Confessed, "Hopefully we can step up and win the next challenge."_

Both teams lined up and David greeted them.

"Okay guys I am switching it up… there are no long two teams… you will be the Blue Cheep Cheeps from now on." Both teams were shocked.

"This didn't happen on I survived a Japanese show," Henry said surprised.

"That's because this is a totally different show," David replied.

"_I am shocked right now," John confessed, "I thought for sure we would wait until the final five or the final four."_

"As usual there will still be two challenges per episode…" David explained, "The first will be reward. Also the winner of the reward challenge will receive an advantage in the safety challenge. In the safety challenge the last three people to finish the challenge will be nominated for the elimination challenge. The people that survived will vote on who the two who will play in the elimination will be. Does this make sense?"

The seven remaining contests nodded.

"Okay as a celebration for the merge there will be no reward challenge and you will have a feast," David said.

The seven earthlings hopped into a limo and were driven to Ness T.'s Italian restaurant and treated to a huge meal.

John was eating and noticed something written on his napkin. It read the first person to ask for a Peach cobbler will receive a pass to remove them from the nomination block. John smiled and pretended like nothing happened.

The waitress returned and before John could say anything one of his new teammates spoke up.

"Hey the Peach cobbler looks good can I have one," a voice said.

"Congratulations," the waitress said handing a pass to the surprised girl.

"What is this," Livi asked as she began to read it, "Sweet I can save myself from nomination."

"No way I saw the clue on the napkin," John protested, "I was about to ask for."

The other contestants looked on their napkins and sure enough in the corner was the note.

"_I got really lucky," Livi confessed, "But in the process I pissed Johnny off… I guess I can't get the best of both worlds."_

The contestants were waiting in the dressing room for their next challenge.

"Us four need to stick together," John said to Livi, Henry and Victoria. "If two Green Koopas are up against one of us… everyone promise to vote for the Koopas?"

"Deal!"

"_I have no intentions of saving John… or Victoria for that matter," Henry confessed, "I am always going to vote for the two biggest threats."_

The final seven walked into the stadium.

"Welcome to the safety challenge," David smiled, "The top four will move on to the next round. This round the challenge will be…"

"GHOST IN THE HALL!"

In "Ghost in the hall," a Mario party 7 guests will each be in a dark maze with open doors and ghosts popping in the hallways. There is only one way to the end. The first four to finish will be safe from elimination.

The blue team nodded in agreement.

"Hint guys there are three checkpoints before the finish. These checkpoints will be indicated by a red carpet along the hall. Don't got back from their because that is the wrong way.

Everyone lined up in his or her house.

"_This is my game… I am pro at navigating," Vivian confessed._

"The top four are safe…" David revealed. "Get ready."

Everyone was ready to sprint.

"GO!" David yelled as the seven players took off.

John immediately took off to the first hallway. It was a horizontal hallway with about 9 different options to go forward. John picked one and sprinted ahead. Swack! A door almost immediately hit him in the face causing him to fall.

Vivian got off to a great start… as she predicted. She already reached the first and ran to the last pathway. She turned to go forward and a ghost popped out.

"Holy Shiz," she shouted almost having a heart attack. Oscar laughed and turned down the adjacent hallway where he was greeted by a door.

"Karma is a beyotch," Livi laughed.

"It is still anybody's game," David narrated, "Henry, Vivian and Victoria are in the lead with 2 checkpoints, and John, Livi and Oscar are second with only one checkpoint."

A female is seen running into a wall.

"And I have no idea what Jeni is doing," David commented.

Henry made it to his third checkpoint and had a big lead. He stopped and then did eenie meanie miny moe (no idea how to spell that) to determine which path to travel. He stopped on the third path and run through. He found a door and pushed it open.

"Henry finishes in first," David shouted.

A girl was the next person to see beautiful daylight.

"Victoria finishes in second," David shouted making the other contestants feel nervous.

John still struggled to find the path to the third checkpoint.

Livi ran into another door but knew she was close to finding the end.

Oscar found the final checkpoint and tried to decide which one was the best.

Vivian had tried six of the ten paths for the final checkpoint but still could not find the exit.

Jeni finally got to the first checkpoint she turned and got hit by a door losing all sense of direction… and walked back to the start.

John got to the third checkpoint and sprinted into a pathway he could see the door right in front of him. Swack!

"Not again he groaned."

Another girl opened the door to freedom and cheered loudly.

"I DID IT!" Livi shouted.

"Only one shot left," David yelled to the four remaining contests.

Vivian and Oscar knew they both had the best chance they both ran into hallways that were side by side.

"Hah," Vivian thought, "I have already been it that one… and I was hit by a door."

Sure enough a SWACK soon followed. But it was Vivian who fell to the ground.

"Oscar is the last person safe," David shouted.

A few minutes later John, Jeni and Vivian were all escorted out of the maze. "Unfreaking believable," Vivian groaned, "How did I lose."

"Oscar, Livi, Henry, and Victoria…" David began, "You have 10 minutes to decide which of these three people you want to save from the elimination game."

"_This is perfect," Victoria confessed, "John will be safe and the Green Koopas will be down to 2."_

Henry, Victoria and Livi were huddled together in the dressing room.

"So it is understood right," Victoria explained, "We save John tonight." Both of her allies nodded.

Henry waltzed over to Oscar.

"If you were to save a person tonight who would it be?" Henry asked.

"Probably Jeni… she has proven to have no threat at winning," Oscar revealed.

"_As close as I am with Vivian," Oscar confessed, "Viv… is a competitor and competitors much go home. End of discussion."_

The four people in power greeted David in the arena.

"Okay it is time to vote…" David announced, "Remember vote for who you want to save."

David gathered all the votes.

"First vote… John."

John smiled at Victoria who returned it.

"Second vote… Jeni."

Vivian looked shocked and gave a betrayed look to Ozzy.

"Third vote… John."

The camera zoomed in to Henry's face who looked worried for what was about to happen next.

"Final vote… Jeni."

"You idiot," Victoria yelled pointing at Henry. "You will regret this move."

John lowered his head fearing the worse.

"In the event of a tie… the person that won the safety challenge will get to decide who is in the elimination game," David explained.

The camera zoomed in to John who sighed and shook his head.

"Henry… who is going to the elimination game?"

"I am going to stick with my original vote and have John in the elimination game against Vivian," Henry announced.

"Very well," David nodded as he motioned Vivian and John to join him in the center of the stage.

"The game you will be playing is…"

"CAMP UKIKI!"

In "Camp Ukiki" a Mario Party 7 classic and arguably one of the greatest minigames of all time the two competitors will complete an obstacle course. The first obstacles are a lot of tall stakes that make a maze like area. Then the player must jump from platform as they continue. Then they automatically jump onto a zipline that takes them to the next area. Then they must go through more platforms or try to go up some short ramps. If the player falls off, they will be taken back to the last gate they were at.

"The first person to finish will remain in the game," David announced.

Both competitors lined up knowing that this could very well be it.

"GO!" David shouted. Both humans sprinted off.

John perfectly navigated through the maze of pegs and quickly reached the end. Vivian too skillfully made her way through the maze and was seconds behind her opponent.

John lined up and took a jump for the first box like platform. He landed it perfectly and gained confidence. He jumped to the third one quickly as well and with barely looking jumped to the final one. Unfortunately he misjudged the last one and fell down into the abyss.

Vivian seeing this as her opportunity, carefully jumped from the second to the third box. Then after sizing up the distance jumped to the fourth and final box having only one final jump left.

A Lakitu brought back to the start of the jumps. Regaining his confidence he quickly made it half way through. Vivian however maintained her lead and jumped up onto the zipline and began sliding down.

"C'mon John catch up," Victoria yelled.

John made quick work of the box jumps and headed on the zipline as well.

The next obstacle was stair type things that the player had to jump over. Their were three stacks of them one three levels, one four levels, and one five levels. Vivian easily got over the three leveled one but took an extra jump on the four levels one costing her valuable time.

John jumped down off the zipline and hurdled over the three level stack. He jumped over the four level stacks and jumped over the final stack as Vivian was starting the final obstacle.

The last obstacle in this heroic obstacle course leaves the player with a difficult decision to a play it safe by running up and down two hills or risk it all by having two dangerous box jumps. Vivian being in the lead did not want to blow it and began running up the hills.

John decided that he would go for the gold and jumped on the first box. He jumped on the second box and landed at the middle platform, this platform gave the player another chance to change their mind about what obstacle they picked.

"This is going to be close," David narrated in excitement.

John seeing that he and Vivian were so close, and knowing he was faster and had a chance to come back decided to take the safe route and began to climb the hill. Vivian panicking though still in the lead went to the box jump.

Vivian cleared the first jumped and cleared the second one as well. John started on the down hill.

Vivian breathed in and jumped for the finish line. The next thing she remembered was the Lakitu picking her up.

John finished the hill and crosses the finish line ensuring his stay in the game.

"JOHN WINS!" David shouted as John held up his hands in victory.

Vivian finished the race and hung her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Vivian but your game is over."

Suddenly many Lakitu's game out from under the course carrying the bodyguard toads.

"Game over guys… Game over guys…" they sang as they picked out Vivian

"_Even though I can't say that I survived a Mario Party," Vivian confessed walking away from the arena, "It was a great experience and I would do it again in a heart beat."_

John returned into the dressing room where Victoria and Livi gave him a big hug. Oscar gave him a well-done hand shake and Jeni even strolled in to give him a hug. Henry, however stood in the corner ignoring his existence.

"_I know you wanted me gone but man up and say congratulations," John said in his confession, "I feel bad for Henry because the rest of his game is going to be hell."_

"We are done to six…" David concluded, "What challenges will be in store next week on…"

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!"

**Ballot Votes (to save)**

Henry – **Jeni**

Ozzy – **Jeni**

Victoria – John

Livi - John


	9. Ep 6: Welcome to my home

6 are left…

Oscar and John were talking in the dressing room.

"I'll look out for you if you look out for me," John offered to his fellow competitor.

"Yeah sure I guess but who is going up next?" Oscar asked.

"Jeni and Henry…" John answered. They got up and shook hands.

"_Even though John is a fierce competitor," Oscar confessed, "I believe he is a man of his word and will honor his agreement. _

The final six walked into the challenge area. As usual David was standing there grinning at them…

"Welcome to the final six…" he smiled, "for today's reward challenge we will be playing… VINE COUNTRY!"

In Vine Country… a Mario Party 7 DK mini game… contestants race with DK to the top climbing vines, but the player have to evade falling enemies, cause if the player is hit he or she will be stunned, giving DK the advantage, but DK can also be stunned.

"Everyone that beats DK will go on the reward," David smiled, "However the person with the best time will receive an advantage in the safety challenge."

The contestants nodded understanding the rules…

"Okay, John you are first up."

John lined up across from DK, he grabbed the vine and got ready to climb.

"GO!"

John immediately sprinted up and was already a third of the way up the vine. Then all of a sudden a spider hit him sending him down parallel to his monkey opponent.

He sprinted up and dodged a few other spiders and easily crossed the finish line before the monkey.

"Good game," DK smiled, "You were a worthy competitor!"

"Yeah good game," John smiled back.

"Oscar you are up next," David revealed.

Jeni laughed, "Are you doing most likely to win to least likely to win."

Oscar lined up across from the giant monkey.

"GO!"

Oscar and DK both got off to a good start. A spider was sent down and they both quickly dodged it. A second spider came and DK was nailed. Oscar was only a few feet from the top and thought that victory was guaranteed.

Swack! Oscar was sent down the vine. He and DK were both even going up to the top of the rope. A spider was sent down and only one of them successfully dodged it.

DK sighed as he had lost again.

"I'm losing my skills," He sighed, shrugged and then smiled, "Good game Oscar."

"CONGRATS OZZY!" Livi shouted. "Maybe the reward will be some tea and crumpets."

Oscar laughed and shook his head.

"Jeni you are up next,"

Jeni was no match for DK and was easily defeated. Henry and Livi both lots as well leaving Victoria the only one remaining.

"GO!" David shouted.

Victoria and DK both sprinted up the vine. They both easily dodged the first spider and continued climbing. A second spider came down and they both dodged it as well. A third and final shot down from the top and both dodged it again. It was a spring up the last few feet.

"By a millisecond DK wins," David revealed. Victoria sighed… "Congratulations dude you did great."

The final six gathered in front of David…

"The advantage in the safety challenge goes to…"

"Victoria"

Victoria was surprised…

"_Even though I didn't get the reward I still got the safety advantage… which is awesome!"_

Okay… losers will head back to the house… John and Oscar. Get ready for the experience of a lifetime.

Henry was sitting on one of the couches in the house. Victoria walked up and confronted him. "You are a terrible person," she spat.

"Why because I want to win the game?" Henry growled.

"You lied directly to our face…" Victoria said rolling our eyes, "I have no respect for you."

"_While Henry did betray us… I think Victoria went a little to far with the whole 'you are a terrible person' thing." Livi shrugged._

John and Oscar got out of the car that had escorted them to their reward.

"Holy crap…" Oscar said with his mouth wide open. In front of them was a beautiful waterfall.

"Welcome to my home," Donkey Kong smiled.

Over the next few hours John and Oscar jumped off the waterfall, swam in beautiful and clear water and had a scrumptious picnic lunch of chicken wings and potato chips.

"Dude I think the best two players should be in the finals," Oscar said his mouth full of chicken.

John smiled revealing the potato chips in his mouth, "I agree man… I hope that it is me and you."

"_While Oscar is a great guy and we have really bonded," John confessed, "My true loyalty lies with Victoria. Me and her have been together since the beginning and I hope it is me and her in the finals."_

The two returned to the house.

"How was the reward Ozzy?" Livi asked starry eyed.

Ozzy smiled, "I'm glad to see we are friends again…" he then whispered to himself "I guess." He then remembered the question he was asked… "It was great we went to DK falls."

He continued telling Livi and Jeni all about it.

John and Victoria snuggled up on the couch.

"I missed you babe," John smiled.

Victoria smiled back and put her head on John's chest. "Its hard to deal with people like Henry."

John kissed her on the forehead, "I know… don't worry he will be gone soon."

"_I have gotten extremely close to John," Victoria confessed, "A lot closer then I would of ever expected. I will do anything to make sure that me and him are in the final two."_

The six finalists lined up ready for the safety challenge.

"The game we will be playing today is from one of the most forgotten Mario Parties…" David explained… "The game we will be playing today is… "SLED SLIDE!"

In Sled Slide… a Mario Party Advance mini game… The player must slide through the course with a sled. As the player accelerates, the player can see arrows on the tracks that can help the player where to turn. If the player does the turning too hard, the player will spin out at a moment.

"The three players with the fastest time will be safe. As an advantage… Victoria will have 5 seconds taken off her final time."

Victoria smiled knowing her advantage will help her.

"Okay Jeni is up first."

Jeni got into the sled and lined up at the starting line. The time started and the buzzer rang. Jeni pushed off and leaned back. She tried to guide her sled around the first turn but she quickly span out.

"She is so bad," John whispered to Oscar as both shook their head.

She successfully completed the second and third turns but then arrived at the final U-turn. Not knowing what to do she didn't turn at all and went face first into the wall. SMACK! She quickly regained and headed down the final stretch and crossed the finish line.

Luigi, the judge, looked at his stop watch.

"Your time is 49 seconds," he revealed.

"Livi you are up next."

Livi got into the sled and got ready to start. "THIS IS FOR YOU OZZY!" she shouted as the buzzer rang and she pushed off. She easily made it through the first turn. She approached the second turn and made that one easily as well. On her way to the third turn she hit a bump in the ice and flipped off. She landed with a thud on her back.

"Ahh that hurt." Livi whined. Ozzy was snickering at the starting line.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE OZZY LAUGHED WHEN I FELL… I was sooooo mad." Livi confessed, "But I'm happy now because you know I can't like stay mad at my best friend forever?"_

Livi eventually got back on her sled and slowly finished the race.

Luigi announced the results, "1 minute and 23 seconds." Livi put her head down knowing she wouldn't win safety.

"John you are up," David revealed.

John shot down the frozen landscape like a penguin. While he did slow down a little for the U-turn he made a flawless run down the mountain. When he crossed the finish he grabbed his sled and spiked it like a football.

"John impressively got down in 32 seconds," Luigi recapped.

"BAM" John yelled pumping his chest.

"_While me and John are similar in that we are both competitor," Oscar confessed, "He is a more of an outgoing person then I am." _

"Oscar you are up next," David announced.

Similar to John, Oscar raced down the course in similar fashion. When he approached the u-turn rather then taking it safe like his opponent had he kept up his speed and tried the sharp turn. He took a nasty spill and hit hard into the ice. He quickly regained and finished the final stretch easily.

"Oscar your time is…" Luigi began.

Oscar waited to see if he was in first or not.

"38 seconds… which means John you are safe."

"_I guess im just as competitive as him," Ozzy laughed in his confession, "I wanted to beat his time."_

Henry was the next player and he started off strong. He took the corners slowly and struggled to reach the speed that Oscar or John had reached. After completing the first three turns he made it to the U-turn where he almost stopped because he was going to slow. He eventually made it to the end and felt good in his performance.

"Stupid idiot got a perfect run," Victoria muttered under her breath.

"Henry your time is…"

Henry breathed in wondering if his strategy had worked.

Oscar crossed his fingers hoping that Henry's time was longer then his.

"40 seconds"

Oscar smiled knowing he was safe.

"Oscar is in the top 3," David explained, "Victoria you need to beat 40 seconds to join John and Oscar in the top 3."

Victoria lined up at the top and pushed off when the buzzer began. She skillfully made it through the first and second turns. She spun out a little bit on the third turn but quickly regained her composure. She slowed down a tad on the u-turn and finished the lap strong.

"_I felt confident I got under 40 seconds," Victoria confessed._

"You time is…" Luigi began.

Henry waited for the results.

Victoria couldn't stand to wait.

John hoped that his closest ally was safe.

"43 seconds," Luigi revealed.

Henry did a fist pump of excitement.

"Not so fast douche," Victoria grinned.

"With her safety advantage she received… it moves her time to 38 seconds." Luigi concluded.

Victoria grinned and Henry sighed at his forgetfulness.

John, Oscar and Victoria you have 10 minutes to decide which of the three you will safe from the elimination game.

The three talked for a few minutes and then came out.

"Okay just to save time we have come up with the decision that we will save Livi," John announced.

"Is that okay with everyone?" David asked. Both Victoria and Oscar nodded.

"Okay it will be Henry and Jeni in the elimination game."

Henry and Jeni both got ready for the game that would decide whether or not they would remain in the game.

"_Even though I have struggled so far today I am confident that I can win this game," Jeni confessed._

"_Jeni is brutal… she doesn't deserve to be here," Henry confessed, "I'll take her out."_

"The game you will be playing is…"

"Blazing Lassos!"

In Blazing Lassos… a mario party 8 mini game… The players' goal is to get more points than their opponent by lassoing in barrels with numbers marked on them. The numbers are 5, 10, 20, 30, and 50. The catch is that the barrels are on spinning wheels, and the barrel that the player lassos in is almost completely random. Whoever has the most points by the time the time limit runs out wins.

"Okay get ready…" David said.

"GO!"

Henry started swinging the lasso like crazy he threw it out two times and got a 5 barrel and 10 barrel.

"_So I've already gotten two barrels and I glance over at Jeni and she is just swinging the rope around doing nothing…" Henry laughed in confessional, "It was pitiful."_

Jeni finally let go and corralled a 50 barrel just as Henry corralled another 10 barrel.

"_I can tell Henry was thinking 'what an idiot she hasn't gone yet'" Jeni confessed, "I'm pretty sure my fifty shut him up."_

Henry quickly caught up by getting two thirty barrels but after Jeni skillfully corralled another fifty he knew the game was going to be close after he corralled another 20.

"10 seconds,"

Both competitors slowed down and knew they would be only able to get one barrel. Henry tries to be greedy and get two and quickly corrals a 20 but almost misses his second toss and gets just a 10. Jeni sticks with her strategy and slows it down and watches the 50. She lunges out and corrals…

Henry glances over to see what his opponent had gotten.

A 30…

"At the end of the game the final scores are…" Luigi announced.

Jeni scored 130.

Henry scored…

The crowd was silent waiting to see who would advance to the final five.

135!

Henry breathed a sigh of relief and went over to shake his opponents hand. "I really underestimated you Jeni, good game!" He smiled.

"I'm sorry Daniel," she said under her breath.

"Jeni, I am sorry but your game is over…"

The toads in black jumped out of some of the decoration barrels.

"game over guys game over guys!" the crowd shouted in joy as Jeni was removed from the game.

Henry and David stood on the stage.

"Congratulations Henry you are in the final five…"

"_I have so much fun," Jeni said leaving the arena, "I met some people and proved to myself I am a fighter."_

"The final five is here…" David recapped, "With two episodes left before the finale… who will make it to the end and whose game will be over.

He paused and looked at the camera. "Find out next time…"

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!"

**A/N: took a while but it is here. 3 chapters left!**


	10. Ep 7: Mountains of Truth

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter**

The final five gathered around David in the stadium.

"Welcome you five… today there will be no reward challenge," David explained, "Because we are going on a field trip." He was greeted by shocked faces at the sudden turn. "We are going to DK Mountain!

The final five cheered when they heard they were going to one of the most legendary locations in the mushroom kingdom.

"_It was so cool," Livi confessed, "Like seriously one of the best times ever." _

The five enjoyed a nice meal of hamburgers and French fries on top of the mountain.

John and Victoria snuggled up closely as they looked at the beautiful view from the top of the mountain. Livi tried to snuggle up next to Oscar but he shook his head and pushed her away.

_We laughed and just had a great time," Victoria confessed, "We totally forgot about the entire game." _

Soon they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching them. It landed near them and David stepped out.

"It is time for the safety challenge… the top two finishers will move on to the final episode and the winner will decide who to save from the elimination game."

This safety game will involve your balancing skills… it is called treacherous tightrope." David explained.

"In this challenge you must walk across a rope attached from one part of the mountain to another… like the original game if you fall off you will not be able to continue. The last two people standing, or first two people to cross the finish line win, while first place gets the power to choose who is in the elimination game."

The contestants lined up at the edge of the mountain.

"GO!" David shouted. The four contestants started tip toeing across the rope the had a metal rod in there arms which they used to keep themselves balanced. Livi was too scared to stop so she was just standing on her rope looking down.

"I can do this, I can do this," she repeated to herself. She took a step right as a gust of wind started to blow and she flew down the mountain.

"AHHH" she screamed as Lakitu's hook grabbed her from her death.

"Four our left," David recapped.

John was almost a half of the way across the course and was going really fast. Oscar was in second a third of the way done. He started to speed up and was gaining on John. Henry was third just behind Oscar. Unlike Oscar however he decided to play it safe in order not to fall. Victoria was in last just going slow and steady, not wanting to fall off.

Another gust of wind blew and another person fell off.

"Ahh!" He shouted as Lakitu raced down to catch him. As he was pulled up it was revealed to be…

Henry.

"John, Oscar, and Victoria are left," David recapped.

John was about three quarters of the way done and Oscar was only a couple seconds behind him. Victoria was still only a third of the way done and was thoroughly struggling.

A gust of wind blew and John dropped his balancing rod. Oscar seeing this as his opportunity made a quick dash to overtake John.

Another person fell off.

"We are down to two," David shouted, "Congratulations you are both safe.

Victoria cheered from far back and seeing she was already saved jumped off the rope. Lakitu picked her up along with the third place finisher.

"This challenge is over… John wins!" David shouted. Unable to finish another lakitu picked up John and he joined the others on the mountain.

"Now John I hate to do this to you, but we need your decision on who to save now… the challenge will take place now on the mountain over there." He pointed to a small mountain in the water.

"I will choose to save…" John began.

"Wait!" Livi shouted. Everyone turned at her.

"_I honestly planned to save Livi and hope that Oscar leaves," John confesses, "I guess Livi prolonged my arrival as the villain."_

"I want to use my safety pass from the previous round," she said "the one I got from the dessert."

David nodded, "Well John we do not need your decision. It will be Oscar and Henry in the elimination game… King of the thrills.

"In king of the thrills… contests wearing padded gloves and shoes will attempt to punch and kick their opponent of the edge of the mountain. First person to two wins… will remain in the game."

Henry and Oscar lined up on either side of eachother.

"Go Ozzy Go," Livi shouted.

The first round began with Oscar kicking Henry squarely in the jaw. Not expecting such an open attack Henry tried to punch back but was blocked by Oscar. Oscar then used his gloves to push him off the edge.

"Point Oscar," David announced.

The second fight was mostly the same Oscar not being able to match Henry's strength at all. It wasn't long before he fell in again.

"Oscar wins the elimination challenge!" David announced.

Oscar cheered as he reunited with the rest of the final four.

"Now… Henry, the game over guys are back In the studio so you'll have to walk yourself out."

"_Well… its over," Henry confessed walking down the mountain, "But I made it a lot farther then I ever thought I would."_

"The final four has been decided," David announces, "Who will win…"

Livi, the loveable fan girl who has had the most unconventional way to the final four.

John, the tough competitor who has made strategic relationships throughout the game.

Oscar, who has been brut strength and dominated when he needed too.

Or Victoria, who strength as a female, is matched with speed and brains.

"Who will be able to say…

"I SURVIVED A MARIO PARTY!"

**A/N: The final four is set... hopefully i can write the final chapter in the next 2 to 3 weeks and get this story wrapped up**


End file.
